


Softest touches

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knife Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, so canon divergent canon no longer exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not my fault.  Elle, darling, I hope this is okay with you. Not exactly what we talked about, and I may give this pairing another try simply because you’re right, Vane does need to ride Billy while he’s tied up. :)  And it's already forming in my head.</p><p>So this fic is probably going to make some people hate me. I’m sorry. </p><p>Please, everyone, PLEASE read the warnings in the notes. Seriously, READ THEM. This is on the super fluffy end of the spectrum for the warnings I give, but potential triggering stuff is happening. </p><p>This is pretty much AU set after 210.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softest touches

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: so….knife!play, blood!play, there’s some candle wax dripping in there too. It’s completely consensual and it’s pretty tame but I wanted to make sure it was plain as day that someone will be laying a knife to another person’s skin in the name of pleasure. There will be cutting and miniscule bleeding. So please, take care of yourself and if you think it might be too much for you please, please, please, give this a pass. I’m going to try and take another go with this pairing in the future at some point without the kink, or at least without that kink. Also, in the beginning there might be slightly dubious consent, but that changes rather quickly.
> 
> Thank to Elle for the incredibly hot and amazing edits she did for this verse. She is a fucking treasure. 
> 
>  

Billy wakes up shirtless and shoeless with his ankles and wrist bound to the four ends of a rather large bed. He tests the ropes only to find he can’t budge them. He lets his head fall back with a frustrated sound even though there’s no one in the room with him to hear it.The last thing he remembers is leaving the tavern to head back to the ship. At the time he'd thought he was being followed and had weaved through the alleys and streets, apparently he’d been caught anyway. He lifts his head again to take a good look around, there are at least three dozen candles lit and Billy can see all four corners of the room. If he had to guess he’d say he’s in the fort. Which means it was either Vane himself or Vane’s crew that trussed him up like a turkey. Looking around for an advantage he notices the only furniture, other than the bed, are the tables the candles sit on. Settling back down, he sighs, he has no idea how long he’s been here or how long they intend to keep him. Curiously he wonders what they want, if they'd only wanted to kill him, he'd be dead already.

With a creek the door opens and Vane walks through, lounging against the door after closing it as he stares silently at Billy. When he moves closer Billy notices that he carries only a single short blade in a sheath and he’s barefoot, Billy realizes he didn't come to fight. Vane reaches out and runs the tips of his fingers down the center of Billy’s chest. Billy startles and his eyes bore into Vane’s, “Why am I here?”

Vane acts like he didn’t hear the question, “You know what I noticed when I had you tied to that chair?” Billy doesn’t answer, just glares. Vane sits on the edge of the bed and pets Billy's side. Billy tries to squirm away. “You were hard. So either being restrained does it for you, or you enjoy danger more than any man I’ve ever met, myself included. Or Perhaps it's a bit of both.”

Billy refuses to look at him, his eyes staring resolutely across the room at the far wall. Now that he knows what this is about, he can relax. Vane isn’t going to hurt him. At least not more than what Billy asks for. Billy had found out long ago that for him, sex wasn’t just a matter of bodies coming together. For him to truly enjoy it, he needs more. But he’s not going to give that information to Vane. At least not upfront. Billy hasn’t been blind to Vane. He’d seen him, truly seen him early on. Billy isn’t opposed to what Vane’s angling for, Billy needs it just a much as he does, but he’s never been a push over and he’s going to make Vane work for it.

Vane stands up and circles the bed, eyes tracing Billy’s body, the look is so heavy Billy can almost feel it like a touch. Without warning Vane leans over and sucks one of Billy’s nipples into his mouth. Billy’s body bows involuntarily as he clamps down on his lips to keep silent. Vane’s mouth locks around him tightly and Billy can feel his eyes roll up into his head because it feels so fucking good. Hot, hard suction pulls at him and he can feel his cock twitch and start to swell. Fire rips through his veins. Vane won’t let up, he grips the nub between his teeth and bites hard. It breaks Billy's silence, he moans low in his throat. Vane pulls off with a smirk.

“That’s what I thought.”

Billy’s breathing heavy, eyes pointed at the ceiling as he tries to keep his reactions in check. Vane licks his index finger and with a gentle touch he traces Billy’s other nipple. Billy can’t stop the gasp. Vane pulls his shirt over his head and then straddles Billy’s thighs, his hands skate up Billy's stomach, “It’s not often you find someone with the same interests, is it? It’s not often you find someone you want to give over to.” Vane says lowly. When he leans in this time Billy is ready for it. The tip of of his tongue is slow and soft as it barely brushes over Billy’s right nipple. It’s a light touch that’s more effective than the strongest suction at getting a reaction from him. Billy whimpers in the back of his throat and tugs at his wrists.

Vane stands up and his eyes rake down Billy’s body focusing on Billy’s cock where it tents his pants, “Usually I like to do the fucking, but then I got a look at this.” Vane cups his cock and Billy can’t help but push up into the pressure. Vane flattens his palm and rubs hard down the entire length. Billy pushes his head back into the bed. He bites his lip so hard he almost draws blood to keep the sounds in. He’s so fucking hard already just from the promise of Vane.

“No. I want to hear you.” Vane pries Billy's lip out from between his teeth. Billy’s panting as he stares at Vane. He strokes Billy’s bottom lip with his thumb. Billy twists his head away. “I’ll give you a choice. If you truly don’t want this, I’ll release you and we won’t speak of it again. Otherwise…” Vane breaks off and straddles Billy’s thighs again, leaning in slow enough to telegraph his intentions. Billy can refuse if he so chooses. He doesn’t. His mouth opens the second Vane’s lips touch his. He lifts his head to get more. Vane cups the back of Billy's head as his tongue slides deep. Billy moans, letting out all the noise he’d been holding in. The kiss is unhurried, deep and sweeter than Billy would have thought Vane capable of. It feels like it lasts hours. Long enough that by the time Vane pulls back Billy's lips are swollen and raw his chin burning where Vane’s beard had scratched across it. With their eyes locked Vane rocks down against Billy’s cock, ass lined up perfectly, his mouth going slack as he rubs against Billy. Vane’s eyes slide closed, neither his or Vane’s pants are all that thick and Billy can feel the way his cock nestles between Vane’s cheeks the longer Vane slides back and forth. Billy pushes up with his hips as best he can, giving Vane something to grind against, Vane moans above him, his head falling back.

“If you want me to fuck you the way you need, let me free.”

Vane states at him hard for long moments and Billy looks back, waiting patiently. He’s known men like Vane before. They need what Billy can do for them, what he can give them. They need someone to turn over for so they can let go. Unsheathing the knife Vane moves forward and slices through the ropes at his hands before standing and doing the exact same for the ones at his feet As soon as he's free, Billy’s pushing into Vane’s space. Vane doesn't give an inch. Their eyes lock and hold and then Billy's sliding a hand behind Vane’s neck and pulling him forward until their bodies come together. Vane’s shorter stature allows him to fit perfectly in the empty spaces of Billy’s body. He slides a hand down Vane’s back to his ass as he shoves a leg between Vane’s thighs. Vane’s eyes slip closed briefly at the pressure on his cock, his breath hitching. Billy touches their mouths together briefly, not allowing Vane to deepen the kiss yet, instead letting Vane chase him. Vane’s eyes narrow, but Billy shakes his head. Vane settles, understanding that it wasn’t rejection, it was Billy asserting his authority. Billy leans in and seals their lips together, he lets his tongue trace Vane’s bottom lip before sliding past his lips, he strokes the roof of Vane’s mouth and Vane moans. Vane presses closer, his hands holding tightly to Billy's hips. Billy pulls on Vane’s hair tugging his head back to trail biting kisses down Vane’s neck, Vane gasps, fingers digging into Billy's sides as he tries to get closer. Billy rubs his thigh along the length of Vane’s cock and he rocks forward into Billy's body. Billy places a sharp bite right on the pulse point of Vane’s neck and Vane’s knees go weak as he shudders. Billy makes sure Vane has his footing before he steps back and says, “Clothes on the floor. Hands and knees on the bed.”

Vane doesn't hesitate and Billy feels a kick to the gut. He hasn’t been with many people who can match him in strength and stamina, and he knows without a doubt that Vane can and will, and Vane’s quick acquiescence sends a bolt of desire straight through him. To have someone as powerful as Vane submit to him without question is intensely arousing. Billy discards his clothes and makes his way toward the bed. Vane has done exactly as Billy asked. Ass in the air, head down. He’s breathing shallowly as his cock hangs thick and heavy between his legs. He gets to his knees behind Vane. puts one arm around Vane’s waist and pulls him up and back until his body is aligned with Billy’s. Slowly he slides one hand down Vane’s chest to his cock, circles it loosely in his fist, thumbing at the head. Vane’s breath sighs out as he lets Billy take more of his weight. Billy lets his cock nestle in the small of Vane’s back, his hand moves slow and steady coaxing drops of fluid from the Vane's cock head. Nosing the hair off the back of Vane's neck, Billy settles his mouth at Vane's nape and bites down gently. He nips along the top of Vane’s shoulders, teeth leaving indents before he smooths them over with his tongue. Vane’s breath is hitching, half moans accompanying each touch of Billy’s tongue, “If you want me to stop at any point, three taps to my right thigh. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Billy sits back further, pulling Vane with him spreading his legs wide over Billy’s thighs, arms hanging limp by his sides. Vane’s head lolls back against Billy’s shoulder and Billy has to take a deep breath to center himself. It’s been awhile since he’s had anyone let him have this much control. At least since it was someone of Vane’s strength and power. Someone who could truly battle for the upper hand should they choose. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Billy nuzzles the fine hair at the back of Vane’s neck. Vane nods.

“Oil?”

“Pants.”

Billy sets Vane back on his hands and knees and gets up to retrieve the bottle and the knife. He sets both on the table nearest the bed, noticing as Vane’s gaze strays to the knife. His breath stutters and Billy watches his eyes close briefly. When he opens them they’re mostly black and the hungry look he gives Billy let him know where Vane's interests lie. Billy slides behind him again, this time draping his body over Vane’s, biting down the length of Vane’s spine, pushing Vane flat to the bed as he goes. He traces a winding path down Vane’s right leg to his knee with his tongue, sucking a dark mark into the skin there. With his right hand he pushes Vane’s leg up and out exposing Vane to him. The room is fully lit, the shadows play across Vane’s skin and the bright pink of Vane’s hole is muted but Billy can still make out the way it clenches against the air. He strokes his finger over the puckered flesh once, twice, just to watch it clutch hungrily at nothing. He lays his body against Vane’s back, his cock sliding between Vane’s cheeks, a rough drag and catch that makes Billy bites his lip as pleasure slices through him. He covers Vane’s hands with his and pushes them up the bed, with his fingers over Vane’s he closes them tight around the bed clothes above his head, “Do not move them.”

Vane’s acknowledgement is a single nod. Billy hitches his hips a few times, teasing Vane’s hole with the length of his cock. He doesn’t try to push in, just slides slowly across hot flesh. Billy loves the way it feels. He loves being able to feel the clench of Vane’s hole against him as the head of his cock catches on Vane’s rim. He can hear the way Vane’s breath catches in his throat. He can feel the sweat starting to break out across his back. Billy loves this part, the submission, the way someone’s body will yield to him with the barest of touches. He sits back on his heels once more to look at the sprawl of Vane's body. If he weren’t already hard the picture Vane makes would surely do the trick. He’s spread out, hands above his head, leg cocked, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin making him glow. Billy thinks Vane might have the most perfect ass he’s ever seen. Firm and round, Billy wants to bite it wants to pepper it with dark marks and sucking kisses, want to turn it bright red with his hands and mouth. Next time he thinks.

He settles himself between Vane’s spread thighs as he uncorks the oil and wets his fingers. He trails one finger across Vane’s hole. Vane moans and his hips twitch like he wants to push back. Billy traces over and around, him, but never sliding in. The flicker of the candles draw his attention. He reaches over and picks up the one closest to him. There’s a well of wax that Billy thinks will serve him just fine. He tilts the candle just enough to spill a single drop. It lands against Vane’s right ass cheek. His body jerks and his breath hisses out, but he doesn't reach for Billy's thigh to tap out. Billy gets the same reaction on the other side. He drops several more on each cheek and before long sounds like Billy’s never heard are coming from the back of Vane’s throat. Pretty, hurt sounds that Billy wants more of. He drops an entire line down the center of Vane’s spine and by the time Billy gets to the very bottom at the curve of Vane’s ass, Vane is letting out a constant stream of broken moans, he's rutting into the bed, hips moving in slow thrusts every time a drops lands on his skin. Billy picks up a different candle and starts dotting Vane’s shoulder blades one drip at a time from left to right. Every time the wax hits him, Vane’s back ripples, muscles standing out in contrast. Billy’s almost breathless himself with how good it looks and feels to have Vane under him taking whatever Billy gives him.

Setting the candle aside once again, Billy can’t resist the urge to trace his tongue along the muscles in Vane’s back. He’s careful to avoid the wet wax as he bites and sucks his way across the broad expanse stretched out before him. Each time Billy raises another mark, Vane pushes up against him, hands opening and closing on the bed clothes above his head. Once the drops are completely dry he nudges Vane over onto his back. Billy has to bite back his own moan at the sight before him. Vane’s cock is lying flat against his stomach, hard and thick, foreskin pulled completely back, leaking at the tip, flushed a pretty bright red. It’s so fucking beautiful it takes everything Billy has not to lean over and lick him clean. He wants to taste Vane so badly, but there's a time for that and it's now now. Vane’s eyes are hazy with pleasure, pupils black as night and _God_ Billy wants him. He can’t stop himself from taking Vane’s mouth with his. He slides his tongue against Vane’s, strokes the ridges of his teeth, sucks his bottom lip before pulling back. Billy strokes his finger along Vane’s check before saying, “You’ve been so good.”

Vane turns his face into the touch, eyes sliding closed. Billy puts his thumb on Vane’s bottom lip and Vane opens for him. Billy slides his thumb in and presses down on Vane’s tongue. Vane closes his lips around him and sucks, tongue twining around the tip of Billy’s thumb. His eyes open and he stares at Billy as he sucks hard. Billy pulls his thumb free. He lets his hand slide into Vane’s hair raising his head as Billy knee walks up the bed. As soon as Billy’s cock is close enough Vane’s mouth opens automatically. Billy rests just the tip on Vane’s lower lip. His fist tightens in Vane’s hair and Vane's eyes roll up as his mouth opens wider and Billy slides his cock slowly over Vane's bottom lip and into the waiting heat of Vane's mouth. Billy moans low in his throat at how good it feels. Vane’s mouth is hot and wet, it makes him shudder hard as arousal makes his stomach jump. When he closes his lips around Billy’s cock, Billy lets his head drop back monetarily. Vane’s tongue twists around him as Billy thrusts in out and slowly. Vane sucks hard on the out stroke, cheeks hollowing in the filthiest way and Billy can’t get enough. Vane stretches his neck trying to get Billy deeper. He moans around Billy’s cock when Billy shoves in and hits the back of his throat. He's traces Vane’s lips where they're stretched around him. He looks obscene, lips red and swollen; mouth stuffed full of cock, so much that his cheeks bulge every time Billy pushes in, there's spit running down his chin. His eyes are black slits staring up at Billy as he moans like a whore. Billy’s enthralled, he’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He’s already addicted and it's a dangerous game he’s playing with an equally dangerous man. When he pulls all the way out Vane tries to chase him but Billy just lowers his head back to the bed. He moves back down the bed to sit on Vane’s upper thighs.

He takes up the candle once again. The first drop lands just to the right of Vane’s left nipple. His body shudders and his head rolls to the side on a low moan. He lays another long line of drops down Vane’s torso. He’s hypnotized by the way the muscles in Vane’s stomach shift and clench every time the wax hits it’s mark. He can’t take his eyes off of Vane’s cock, every drop that lands causes it to twitch and blurt out another drop of precome as his hips rock up looking for friction. He drops one bead of wax directly on Vane’s left nipple. Vane’s entire body convulses a high whine echoing around them. The drop to his right nipple causes his back to arch off the bed with a harsh groan. Billy is fast to put the candle back. He can’t wait any longer to taste Vane. He’s already waited too long. He laps at the pool of fluid under Vane’s cock. Vane whimpers above him, his hip push up looking for something, anything to ease his aching cock. Once he’s licked Vane clean, Billy closes his lips around the head of Vane’s cock, tongue licking in circles collecting the leaking fluid there. Vane shouts and his hand goes to Billy’s scalp. Billy stops moving and Vane immediately removes his hand and places it back above his head.

“Please.” Vane begs, voice broken and hoarse.

Billy slides down slow, his lips meeting his fist to stroke what his mouth can’t take. Vane is falling apart above him and it’s the best thing Billy’s ever heard. Billy pulls off and Vane protests, Billy voice is firm when he says, "Don’t come.” Billy waits for Vane's nod before Billy sucks him in again, slow and steady. He tongues around the head and down the underside. Vane tastes good, salty and bitter just the way Billy likes. He lets his teeth rest against the base and applies the barest hint of pressure. Vane’s breath stutters and his hips jerk up. Billy smiles around him before raking his teeth lightly from base to tip. Holding the head on his tongue he drags his top teeth across the slit. Vane gasps and immediately grabs for the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. When Billy looks up he sees that Vane’s eyes are squeezed tight and his chest is heaving. He waits a moment before removing Vane's hand and placing it back above his head. Billy wishes for a length of thin leather making a note to himself to visit the hidden shop at the end of the market for supplies he can carry with him. For now he winds his own fingers tight around the base of Vane’s cock as Billy takes him down once more.

He bobs his head fast, twisting his tongue on the upstroke, his eyes glued to Vane’s face. He watches Vane’s lips go slack with pleasure as he arches his back, hands twisting in the sheets as he moans. Vane begs once more when Billy lets his cock fall from his mouth as he sits back up. Billy reaches out to grab the oil. He pops the top off and pours some across his fingers. He tests the give of Vane's hole, and when Vane pushes back looking for more Billy slides two fingers all the way in, never taking his eyes from Vane's expression. Vane hisses out a breath and his brow furrows, but he shows no sign of anything more than normal discomfort. Billy curls his fingers and presses up. Vane’s feet scrabble against the bed as he fucks his hips back against Billy’s fingers. He presses down on Vane’s hip with his other hand. “Still.” Vane immediately complies, body going plaint.

Billy could easily become addicted to the way Vane reacts to him. He pumps his fingers slowly, pulling all the way out just to watch Vane suck him back in. He pulls them out and pours a bit more oil on the first and second fingers of both hands. He slides back in with the two on his left and after half a dozen thrusts that have Vane cursing, he pushes the two from his other hand in under the first two. Vane’s legs spread wider, falling flat to the bed. His mouth opens on a high whine as Billy stretches Vane wide. He thrusts his hips up and for now Billy allows it. He pushes in faster and harder as Vane’s body goes loose around his fingers. The guttural sounds coming from Vane are making Billy’s cock twitch and Billy can’t wait to get inside him. He’s tight and hot around Billy’s fingers and Billy can only imagine how good that’s going to feel around his cock. He pulls his fingers apart, stretching Vane out and open. He watches the muscle flutter around his fingers and he can’t wait any longer.

He strokes his wet fingers along his own cock and gets himself slick. He scoots forward on his knees, he pulls Vane’s legs over his thighs as he gets in close. He locks his finger and thumb around the base of Vane’s cock as he guides his own cock into place. He pushes forward slowly. Vane’s breath hitches and his fingers squeeze tight against the bedclothes. He’s so tight Billy’s having a hard time getting the head to pop in. He pulls back and adds more oil. Pushing forward once again he applies a bit more pressure. Billy gets the head in and Vane's body bows as he moans low. He’s so fucking tight Billy doesn’t know if this is going to work. Billy’s always known he was given a bit more than his fair share but he’s mostly proportionate. He knows he’s thick, thicker than most and it’s sometimes a challenge. He’s almost afraid to try and push in further.

“Fuck, you’re tight. How long?” Billy asks through clenched teeth.

“Years.” Vane rasps out.

He pulls out slowly and Billy can see the panic in Vane’s eyes as they shoot open. One of his hands instantly flies out to grab Billy’s hip to keep him in place, “Don’t stop.”

Billy understands it. He knows what it's like when you’re desperate for something you’ve needed for a long time and it’s suddenly denied to you. He’s not going to leave Vane like this. He pries Vane’s hand from his hip and once again puts it above his head. He leans in and takes Vane’s mouth in a deep kiss. When he pulls back he whispers, “I’m not stopping. Just going to get us a little wetter.” Vane nods, body relaxing back to the bed. Billy could never leave him like this; body drawn tight, cock so hard it has to hurt. Billy’s a lot of things, cruel isn’t one of them. Billy grabs the oil and pours a good size well into his palm. He slicks himself thoroughly before pushing three fingers into Vane without warning. Vane’s back comes off the bed as he shouts. Billy pumps into him fast and hard, fingers splaying to stretch him wide. A few dozen thrusts and Vane is fucking himself on Billy’s fingers. Breathy little cries coming from him each time Billy rubs over the exact right spot. Once he thinks he’s got Vane stretched a bit further he goes in with just his thumbs, he stretches Vane open with his thumbs and positions the head of cock at Vane’s hole. With the extra stretch and the extra oil the head of Billy’s cock pops in easier and he slides in half way, but he’s still so tight. Billy lets go of a string of curses as he tries to back himself off the edge. He looks down to where they’re connected and Vane’s body is spasming around him and it’s driving Billy up the wall it feels so good. He’s so wet and tight and hot and Billy just wants to fuck into him until he’s lost himself. Vane’s breath catches and he blows it out in a long exhale.

Billy gets himself under enough control to ask, “Okay?”

Vane nods. “More.” He whispers.

Billy pulls back just slightly and drives forward slow and steady until he’s all the way in. He squeezes his eyes shut, and blanks his mind. He’s too close to the edge again. He concentrates on Vane, logs his reactions to look for pain, but the blissful expression on Vane’s face tells him everything he needs to know. Vane pushes his hips up and Billy slides impossibly deeper making both of them moan.

“So good.” Billy says before taking Vane’s mouth in a kiss. Their mouths come together fast, teeth clicking before Billy pushes his tongue deep. Billy tests the pull of Vane’s body as the kiss gets messier. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock remains inside and then pushes back in fast. Vane cries out and arches into him, legs wrapping around Billy’s hips as he pushes up into Billy’s thrusts. A handful of thrusts later and Billy is too close again. He stops and pulls up onto his knees. He's buried balls deep and Vane is pushing his hips back trying to get Billy to keep moving but Billy stays stock still. Vane lets out a frustrated breath before collapsing back into the bed. Billy picks up the knife and Vane’s body goes still. He pulls it from its sheath and tests the edge with his thumb.

“Do you remember what I said? Three taps?”

Vane nods, eyes focused on the knife in Billy’s hands. Billy sees him swallow hard. Billy sets the edge of the knife just under Vane’s left pectoral and slides it smoothly along the flesh. Vane moans under him as his hands tug on the bedclothes. The cut is so shallow no blood will flow to the surface. If Billy hadn’t done it himself, he’d have a hard time believing it had happened at all. 

“Again.” Vane demands.

Billy drags the knife just under the first cut, this one slightly deeper. A thin layer of blood wells immediately and Billy can’t help but want to taste it. He swipes his thumb over it collecting the drops of red before bringing it to his mouth. He watches Vane’s face as he sucks his thumb into his mouth. Vane licks his lips like he wants his own taste. Three more cuts down the other side and Vane is thrashing against the bed trying to get Billy to fuck him. He’s petulant because Billy’s hips stay still. Billy pulls all the way out and Vane begs him not to, “Hands and knees.” 

Vane flips over so fast Billy’s not sure how he’s not dizzy. He shoves back in without preamble and Vane’s arms give out. He falls to his forearms on the bed, moaning as Billy pumps into him in an ever quickening pace. Every thrust pushes another grunt out of Vane and Billy’s building a punishing, fast rhythm. He grips Vane’s hips tight to hold him in place as he pounds into him. The sound of Vane moaning and their bodies slapping together sets Billy's teeth on edge. He slows to a grind. Hips pushing up in circles, rubbing over the spot that makes Vane gasp over and over until his hand has to clasp around his cock or he’ll come. He sits back on his heels and pulls Vane with him. Vane’s body is resting against his as they catch their breath. Billy picks up the knife once more. Vane’s head drops back against Billy’s shoulder.

“Please.”

It’s just a whisper but Billy hears it. He won’t deny the request. He pulls the knife edge slowly across Vane’s abdomen. Vane hisses out a breath. The cut is barely more than the thin edge of paper. The blood beads slowly, shallowly. It will heal in days with no trace left behind. The sting of sweat or the rub of fabric for the next day will remind Vane of this moment and what he’s feeling. Billy’s hips punch up at the same time he pulls another long slow cut across Billy’s ribs. The sounds coming out of Vane have Billy on edge. They’re guttural and needy and every flick of the blade against Vane’s body pushes the sounds higher. He drags the knife slowly along Vane’s thigh. This cut a bit deeper as the flesh is thicker. The blood wells faster. Vane grinds down on him, ass like a vice around Billy's cock. He’s fucking himself on Billy’s cock wildly and Billy watches his ass bounce up and down and he’s momentarily mesmerized by the way it moves. Billy drops the knife and puts his hands on Vane’s hips to hold him steady as he rides Billy’s cock. Billy drags his tongue along Vane’s shoulder as he fucks up in counter point. Vane’s arms come around Billy’s body. One twisted back around his neck the other twisted around his hips holding Billy to him. Vane is so far gone at this point that he just wants to get fucked any way he can. Billy can see it in the way his body is moving. He can hear it in the way Vane is calling his name. He pulls Vane tighter against his body and puts Vane’s legs over his. Billy holds him up with his arms under Vane’s ass and hammers himself home.

He’s fucking into Vane in a hard punishing rhythm as Vane cries out over and over. Billy watches over Vane’s shoulder as Vane’s cock twitches incessantly.

“Touch yourself.”

Vane immediately circles his cock in a tight fist. He’s stroking fast and steady, grip tight, wrist twisting on the head with each pass. Billy can see how close he is, the head is purple and shiny, the skin pulled so tight it looks painful. Billy pushes Vane’s hair to the side and bites hard at the back of his neck as his thumb presses on the cut just above Vane’s hip before saying, "Come." Vane’s body freezes and then he’s coming across his chest. Billy slows his hips to a smooth grind as Vane clenches around him. He gets impossibly tighter and Billy wants to scream. The tight grip on his cock is making him dizzy. Vane rides out his orgasm, body undulating on top of Billy as he rubs the head of Billy’s cock right where he needs it to make it last longer. He’s letting out soft little satisfied mewling sounds. When Vane relaxes back against him, body going soft and sated, Billy fucks up into him in short hard strokes. Vane is still clenching around him and it only take a few stokes before he’s coming. He wraps both arms around Vane’s chest and shoves up in a long slow grind as he shoots jet after jet into Vane’s body. He’s gasping out breaths, chest heaving, sweat dripping down his back but he feels so fucking good, loves the tight clutch of Vane’s body milking him dry. Vane slumps against him, breathing starting to return to normal. He reaches back behind Billy’s head and brings him forward into a kiss. He'd almost call it sweet if not for the nips to his top and bottom lip by Vane’s sharp teeth.

“Fuck.” Vane says when he pulls back. He stretches forward and lets his body fall into the bed. They both sigh as Billy’s cock pulls free from Vane’s body.  Billy burns the image of Vane spread eagle, body open and well fucked into his brain for future use before lying beside Vane, eye drooping, “Next time, don’t fucking kidnap me. Just ask.”

“Who says there will be a next time.”

Billy smacks Vane on the ass and the way he gasps makes Billy smirk, “There will definitely be a next time.”

Billy dresses and asks for his boots. Vane points to the furthest corner with the least light.

Just as Billy’s about to open the door, Vane speaks, “Wait.”

He gets up, naked as the day he was born, and steps into Billy space. He pulls Billy down for a filthy kiss that has Billy chasing his mouth before Vane opens the door and pushes him out.

Billy smiles for the next four days.


End file.
